The overall goal of the Morphology and Imaging Core is to enhance the effectiveness of the CURE: DDRCC program by continuing to provide CURE: DDRCC investigators who have independently-funded research projects with facilities, training and assistance for morphological, imaging and functional studies of transmitters, receptors, channels and other integral proteins in native and transfected cells. The Core continues to offer services for visualizing cellular and tissue organization and function. These include an array of contemporary morphologic and imaging approaches that have a broad application in cell biology and neurobiology and will add new or improved imaging technologies to facilitate investigations in signal transduction that have developed during the past several years. In addition, animal pathology service will be available to determine possible phenotypical alterations and pathological conditions that may be associated with genetically manipulated mice that are increasingly used by most CURE: DDRCC investigators. Furthermore, access to facilities within the institution for non-invasive neuroimaging will also be available through the Core for the increasing demand of technologies to investigate brain changes in stress-related pathologies. The Core will supply expertise and technical support, and will coordinate the imaging resources available at UCLA and the VA Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System. The core will negotiate access to these resources and coordinate their utilization, secure slots for imaging sessions, provide technologist support as needed, offer access to centralized computational resources for image archiving, data analysis and physiological and statistical modeling, and provide consulting services for study design and data analysis. The following services will be included: Immunohistochemistry, Assistance and training for Light Microscopy and Digital Photography, Computer-assisted image processing and analysis, Confocal microscopy, Ca2+ imaging, Fluorescent imaging system for in vitro measurement of intracellular cAMP levels, Animal pathology service, and Access to facilities for non-invasive neuroimaging approaches.